


Narnia Never Leaves You

by CrownedinIvy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: BAMF Pevensies, England Post WWII, Not Prince Caspian movie compliant, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia, Returned from Narnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: Collection of Oneshots of the Pevensie Siblings having returned to  England from Narnia.
Kudos: 50





	1. The Magnificent

He was the High King of Narnia, the Wolfsbane, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Servant of the King who lives beyond the sea. He was also a fifteen year old boy getting a lecture from the headmaster for fighting. And he was debating whether or not to explain his behavior, because he wasn’t certain that the headmaster would see what the other boys had been doing as wrong. 

The war was over and as such there was suddenly a lot of people without work. One of the boys in class’s family had lost nearly everything when the aircraft company where his father worked as an engineer had declared bankruptcy. So when he came dressed in “inappropriate” attire it was all he had to wear. But he’d lost the house points and naturally the other boys were taking the loss out on him. Which was the entire reason there were houses to begin with, Peter had realized when helping Susan set up the school system in Narnia. It was also why such as system wasn’t implemented for very long in Narnia.

So Peter took his lumps from the headmaster and carried home the note about fighting. Along with two notes from his language arts and civics teachers praising his work and encouraging his parents to seek alternative, more focused schooling for him. He stopped by the shops on the way, knowing this went against his mother’s rules regarding coming straight home after being punished at school, but needing to pick up a new shirt before his mother realized one of his was missing. His classmate would not be receiving a uniform violation again. 


	2. The Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Salvation can be lost, there must also be a way for it to be regained.

Susan was at home with her fiance when she received word that her family had been killed in a railway accident. She sobbed for hours and didn’t go out for two days. When she finally slept, she dreamed for the first time in years of Narnia and Aslan. When she awoke she got to work. 

Susan had always been a good artist and spent four days designing headstones for her siblings. Her parents had already purchased one in advance and the only thing that needed to be added was the date. But her siblings were going to have spectacular tombstones fit for the Kings and Queen they had been if it killed Susan or the poor clerk who faced her wrath when her initial designs were rejected on grounds that her siblings weren’t royalty and such titles couldn’t given to just anyone. 

Her fiance was very worried, but he was of a decent sort and simply asked one of Susan’s close friends to room with her for the time. Susan’s friend was promptly informed that she wasn’t allowed in Susan’s room while she was working. 

Finally the tombstones arrived and her fiance was anxious to put the matter behind them as their wedding was fast approaching. He arranged for her aunt and uncle, the ones who’d lost their son in the accident to come down to see them the day after they’d been installed. All four of them went to grave yard and the poor man was simply aghast. 

There on the tombstone marking where all three of the other Pevensie siblings were buried was a portrait carved into the marble of three people much older than any of them had been. 

There was a broad chested man with a winning smile and powerful eyes. The inscription just below read: Peter the Magnificent. The next image depicted a more slender man, with a cunning smile and a sharp face. His inscription read Edmund the Just. And lastly was a beautiful young woman with long hair and a loving face, with Lucy the Valiant. 

Susan seemed very satisfied with the tombstones, however, and promptly informed her fiance that if he disapproved then they would not be moving forward in their engagement. 

30 years later, Susan had never married but been deeply loved by the children who come to live in the safe haven she’d provided them. One of those children, who wasn’t really a child anymore created a headstone for Susan to match her siblings. All of Susan’s children had agreed that her title was well given: the Gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Narnia, but I'm not on tumblr and this is my equivalent of a feel good text post.  
> I may or may not add more as I get ideas.


End file.
